1. Field of the Invention
At least one of embodiments according to the present invention relates to a program and a system for causing a computer to realize functions to control progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional system, there is a game system in which a privilege such as an experience value is given to a character that participates in a video game.
In such a system, for example, there is a game system in which a difference is provided without uniformly giving a privilege to characters, to which the privilege is to be given, by determining an experience value set up to each of the characters (that is, a quantity or the number of privilege) on the basis of an evaluation point obtained by each of the characters (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-353373).
However, in the conventional game system, the evaluation point that can be obtained is determined in accordance with the play content. For this reason, the quantity or the number of privilege that one character can obtain easily receives an influence of the play content compared with the quantity or the number of privilege that other character can obtain, to which the privilege is given. Therefore, there has been a problem that a user loses interest in the video game because a character that hardly obtain an evaluation point becomes disadvantageous. Namely, further improvement is required in such a game system.